Light's Out
by Wunderwrite20
Summary: Black outs have always been inconvenient. this one is that and a little more.


**Sorry everyone for the incredibly long time it took me to put out another story. It's getting harder to think of amusing scenarios to put these characters in. On that note if any of you have any ideas for me to use feel free to make a suggestion or two. You might think of something I hadn't and it would help me put out stories much faster. Keep in mind though I do much better writing funny stories than anything else, as you can probably tell by this point. Thanks and hope you enjoy. **

**Lights Out**

Lightning sat lazily on her couch as she flipped through channels on her TV, not really paying any attention to what was on. They just zipped by in a blur of images and sounds. One after the other.

"So bored…" she grumbled to herself.

Not much happened recently with Serah and Snow being busy getting their house set up for their recent marriage. Hope and Sazh spent a lot of time irresponsibly at the casinos, though Sazh kept a close eye on Hope making sure he didn't blow too much of his hard earned money. One time Sazh had to practically carry the kid out of a certain casino due to his recently acquired addiction to black jack. Vanille and Fang opened up a flower shop and last she checked were doing fine. Probably because Fang's wardrobe mostly consisted of very revealing clothing. She must've thought it was good for business or something.

So that left Lightning to her work and ever so invigorating nights, alone. And bored. A sane soul can only watch cooking shows and soap operas for so long before they break down into a bored induced coma. Luckily the news lasted a bit longer than the latter but even then it was a bit depressing hearing an anchorman say "good evening" and then continue to explain why it wasn't a "good evening."

The ring of her doorbell broke her from her thoughts. She glanced over to the door and then back to her TV, too lazy to get up.

Another ring.

More staring.

Riiiiing…ring, ring, riiiiiing.

"Ugh." She sighed getting to her feet and shutting the television off. She was just desperate to get the doorbell to shut up rather than actually see who it was.

She pulled the door open and was met face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Snow, his dumb face grinning widely at her. Oh yeah, him. The biggest mistake nature ever conjured up. There didn't exist a bigger oaf on Cocoon and that was a nice way of putting it. She remembered nearly chocking to death on asparagus when Snow popped the question to Serah, unbeknownst to the both Serah and Snow that she was in the vicinity until they heard someone dying in the kitchen. If it wasn't for her sister Snow probably wouldn't have made it out alive when Lightning came at him, gun in hand and "kill" burning in her eyes.

"Hey Sis!" he happily exclaimed as he leaned in for a huge bear hug before Lightning shoved a hand in his face, halting him in mid-hug.

"What do you want" she asked dryly, pushing him out of her doorway and he crumpled into a heap in the hallway.

"Sis!" Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere Serah appeared at Snow's side, helping him get up on his feet.

"Oh-uh sorry Serah." She apologized rubbing her neck, a little embarrassed. "I didn't know you were here to."

Dragging Snow in with her she brushed past her sister then turned to face her, crossing her arms sternly. Lightning closed the door, noticing Serah's mood and wondering what was up.

"Something wrong Serah?" she asked, also noticing Snow wander into her kitchen and searching the fridge.

"What happened yesterday?"

Ah yes, yesterday. Serah had attempted to hook Lightning up with yet another guy and…well let's just say it didn't end well. Unless you found bruised internal body parts fun.

"Serah." Lightning groaned, knowing what was coming. Serah had been trying forever to set Lightning up with some man. She kept saying it would do Lightning good, but that was hard for Lightning to grasp since every guy she came into contact with always ended up with a very good chance of getting killed. Whether it was their immature behavior or their lack of intelligence there was always something that made her question the male species.

"He seemed like a nice enough guy. Why couldn't you last even an hour with him?"

"You always say that about someone new. And that "nice enough guy" tried grab my ass three times."

"He did?" Serah gasped in surprise. "And he's still alive?"

"He's damn lucky he's not dead for behaving like a pubescent teenager." Lightning added as she seated herself back onto her couch, Serah taking a seat across from her.

"Should we send flowers?" Snow broke in plumping down next to Serah, chomping down on a large stick of salami.

"Only if they're poisonous."

"Sorry sis, I could've sworn he would have been a good choice."

"Just don't worry about it anymore. A boyfriend is the last thing I need right now." Or ever for that matter. Lightning couldn't see herself relying on a guy like some insecure, sensitive girly girl from one of those dreaded soap operas.

"Did you come over here for something other than to chew me out for a bad date?" Lightning asked noticing they hadn't made an attempt to leave yet.

Snow gave a slow and ever increasing large, big, wide smile. She leaned back a little, raising an eyebrow at his odd look and glanced at Serah.

"Is he okay?"

She just smiled back.

"Well we do have some news actually."

Snow nodded silently in approval, still munching on the salami.

Yeah…?" she sensed she wasn't going to like whatever it was Serah was about to say. Especially if it got that idiot Snow to make a face like….that. It would take years to get that image out of her mind.

"I—"

Ring. Riiiiiing.

That stupid doorbell again. Lightning held up a hand.

"Hold that thought Serah."

She trudged over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hey Light!" Hope dove in at Lightning getting her in the tightest hug she'd ever had.

"Agh! Hope—can't breathe." She gasped at the strength of the fourteen year old kid. His grip was like a vice.

"I got bored so I thought we could hang out and do something." He said happily hopping past Lightning and then noticing Serah and Snow sitting there.

"Hi Serah, Snow. What's going on?" he asked throwing himself over the couch Lightning had previously occupied, munching on some peanuts sitting on the coffee table.

"They were going to surprise me with some kind of news before you showed up." Lightning interrupted before Snow could open his big mouth. She pushed Hope over making room for herself on her couch as Hope continue to munch away.

"Oh. Okay well go ahead Serah. I'm curious to." Hope turned his eyes towards Serah, brimming with curiosity.

She took a breath, shifting a little in her seat before continuing again with her news.

"We got your promotion ceremony video." Snow pulled out a small disc from the pocket of his coat.

Lightning let out a sigh, thankful that the news wasn't for a little nine month time bomb. Hope shot up from his current slouched position.

"I didn't know you got promoted Light." He said glancing at her and then to the disc. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal Hope." She ruffled his silver hair. "I'm guessing you probably want to watch it?"

Serah beamed with excitement.

"Could we Sis? It would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah come on Light. Please." Hope begged pulling at Light's arm in anticipation.

She let out a small laugh and brushed aside a strand of pink from her eyes.

"Okay children." She joked. "Go ahead."

Serah popped in the disc and took her place next to Snow while Light pulled an arm around Hope's neck, giving him another playful ruffle to his hair and turned her eyes towards the TV.

**Meanwhile…Outside.**

"Is it this one?" a Bodhum electrician held up a small wire.

"I don't think so." his colleague replied, scratching his chin in thought. "Maybe it's that one. that looks, um, important."

"then what does this one do?"

"Maybe it's just sort of…extra."

"Extra? What the- they don't just put extra wires in these things."

"Sure they do. Just like a spare bulb in case, uh in case of something. I don't know. Just try one of em."

"Just try one of them he says. What if it does something crazy? like cutting the electricity to the whole district?"

"Don't be stupid. how can one little wire effect the whole district. they don't hook up those things like that."

"Okay then." the one holding onto the wires sighed. "here goes."

"Oh wait a sec!"

"What now?" he asked getting impatient.

"what about that button there?" he pointed to a large round green button.

the one holding the wires looked at the button then at his friend.

"so what? What about it? it's a button dude."

"I know that! but what if it's just that that'll fix the problem?"

the other guy paused for a second.

"Um, what problem? I thought we were just out here replacing fuses."

"Well what if the fuses aren't the problem and all we have to do is push the button?"

"Oh shut up. that's ridiculous."

He jabbed the wire into place with a small "bzt".

**Back inside….**

The lights flickered and went out, followed by a piercing scream.

"Hope calm down, be a man." Lightning joked.

"That wasn't me." He replied, a little hurt at the implication Lightning threw at him.

"Serah calm down. Be a woman." She redirected to her sister.

"That wasn't me either sis."

There was a pause.

"Snow? Was that you?" Hope snickered.

"Shut up! It-it just got me off guard that's all."

"You married a sissy Serah." Lightning sighed, rubbing at her face.

"Cut it out Lightning. We need to get some light. I can't see a thing." Snow interjected, trying to get the attention off of him.

Then as if on cue everyone attempted to leave their seat and locate a light source for the tiny apartment only to be followed by various grunts and oomphs and several bangs of colliding furniture and body parts.

"Hold it! Everyone stop. This isn't working." Lightning grumbled.

The shuffling ceased and silence took the darkened room.

"Hope where are you?" Lightning asked into the darkness.

"Umm, well it-it's hard to tell. Who is this?" he asked reaching out and grasping at something soft and….round?

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Hope! Watch where you put your hands!" Serah exclaimed, thankful of the dark hiding her blush.

"Say what?" Snow blurted out.

"I'm next to Serah." He said, rubbing at now a sore spot on his face.

"Okay. Snow how about you?" Lightning continued.

"Uh. Hold on, give me a sec."

"Snow? Where?" Serah asked.

Crash!

"Agh! Owwww…." Snow started rubbing at a forming bruise on his shin.

"I think you're idiot husband just ran into my coffee table Serah."

"Okay nobody move." Hope broke out before anyone else fell victim to misplaced furniture. "Let me get some light in here or someone's taking a trip to the emergency room."

"Nuh-uh. Not you Hope. This is my place and I know it better than all of you. I'll get some candles." Lightning interrupted.

The shuffling of her feet could be heard as she searched for matches and her low stash of candles hidden in various places around her apartment.

An uncomfortable silence fell once again over the group.

"So uh where did Hope touch you exactly?" Snow asked.

"Shut up you!" Serah spat, folding her arms grumpily.

"I-It was an accident Snow!" Hope quickly defended, reaching his hands around blindly as he attempted to get as much space between him and Snow as possible.

Suddenly a burst of flame pierced the darkness followed by another shriek from Snow at the sudden light source.

"One more time Snow and I'm gagging you and stuffing you in my closet." Lightning threatened as she placed the lit candles onto the small table Snow had collided into earlier.

"That wasn't me." he said, though the pitch of his voice said otherwise.

The furniture was placed back around the small table as it had been before and the four friends huddled around the small collection of candles, their shadows dancing across the walls. It wasn't much light, but enough to at least see where everyone was, so as to avoid any more, um, awkward "accidents".

"So I guess this means we're not watching the video huh?" Serah asked a little disappointed.

"Sorry Serah." Lightning sighed. "pretty bad timing wasn't it?" she let out a small laugh.

"Aw man, I really wanted to see it to." Hope whined resting his chin on his hand, a pout working his way onto his face.

"Me to." Snow threw in raising a hand, as if just to remind everyone that he was still there.

"Well I guess we'll just have to think of something else to do until the power comes back on." Lightning said.

"Which could be how long?" Hope asked.

"um, probably six or seven hrs? If the ones who are responsible for fixing it are the two idiots I'm thinking of."

**Back Outside…**

"I told you to push the button. but no you had to go and plug in the wire. now look at the mess you got us into." he exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"the stupid button wouldn't have done anything!" the other said through clenched teeth as he strangled his friend, his eyes bulging and face turning purple.

**Inside…**

"Do you guys hear something?" Snow asked, pressing his ear against a wall.

"I don't hear anything." Hope said.

"Me either. What is it that s got his attention?" Lightning asked Serah.

"It sounds like someone's dying." Snow raised an eyebrow." and someone keeps saying _"the green button wouldn't have done anything"_ whatever that means."

"yeah. It's going to take them a while." Lightning sighed rubbing her forehead.


End file.
